


Lilith the Morning Star

by Omnicat



Category: Darker Than Black
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Heaven's Gate War, Introspection, Lime, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Snakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-20 03:11:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11327475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omnicat/pseuds/Omnicat
Summary: You’re too late,she tells the snake that slithers out from the foliage above.I figured it out without you. And this man is already mine.





	Lilith the Morning Star

Hei’s tongue is delving ever deeper inside her, slippery fingers spreading her wide, when the snake slithers out from the foliage above. Brown; boring; bad news bite. Amber lets her hips buck and her lips curl away from her teeth as she meets the creature’s eyes.

 _You’re too late,_ she tells it. _I figured it out without you. And this man is already mine._

Hei licks into her, thirsty and eager. Pleasure resounding in her throat, Amber sinks one hand into his hair and drags the other down his back. He doesn’t miss the weight of a knife at his side with his mouth full of her, her thighs trembling with need around his shoulders.

A forked tongue flits out to sample the air.

 _Can you smell it,_ cascavel _? Can you taste what’s coming?_ Amber asks it, because there’s a reason she’s claiming Hei for the last time not in her bed but beneath a tree, roots digging into her back and fig leaves in her hair, far from camp and company. _There’s nothing but death for you here. Leave us alone and slither far, far away._

There’s no such thing as sin, here amidst the trees of this deadly garden. Here, where Amber – first star in the new sky, Eve of her kind, Lilith the Morning Star, come to lead the demons out of hell – found Hei – not-at-all-innocent son of a remade Earth, blind and hungering, always always hungering. She has decreed it so, because whose decision is it to make, if not hers? She is woman and fruit and serpent all, three-in-one, and these Gates are her lands, this man her man, the monsters called Contractors her people. And Amber is not giving them up to anyone or anything.

 _These are_ our _lives,_ she says to the snake creeping lower, its head a hypnotic pendulum. _Not yours. All those inhuman souls that were snuffed out, they were_ never _yours. We will not serve beneath you, we will not fall back to dust at your leisure._

They’ve made it their rallying cry, such as it can be: a whisper in the dark, an apple of knowledge passed from hand to hand only when all backs are turned. This might be the closest Amber will ever get to saying it to those who would call themselves their lords and masters. There’s a lot of work left to be done, miles and years left to wander.

You won’t wipe us from the Earth. We’re not yours to smite.

– and Hei’s lips close around her clit, wringing a startled cry from her. He fills her with his fingers, one, two, three, piercing and beaconing and divine. Teeth bared and eyes unwavering, her hand around the knife buried in fallen leaves beside her, Amber sighs and gasps and fists his hair, until it’s hard to tell who’s moans are the loudest. Her thighs clench.

Pleasure builds in her gut, one snake coiling for the strike while the other raises itself back into the cover of the treetops, knowing a futile battle when it sees one. Humans and Contractors alike are already tethered to the heavens and confined to the Earth; there’s no room left for them to fall.

 _Thought so,_ Amber thinks, releasing the knife.

She closes her eyes, and comes. Hei raises himself up on his elbows and starts noisily licking his fingers clean.

"You would eat me whole if you could," Amber says. He hums in agreement.

Forbidden fruit doesn’t even begin to cover it. She just hopes he will savour the taste, in the end.

Leaves rustle. Something tickles Amber’s chest. She opens her eyes to find a fig leaf, large and pristine, neatly covering one nipple. She flicks it away.

No need for that.

"My turn," she whispers, sitting up and drawing Hei in to meet her. She kisses herself from his shiny-slick face, suckling on his lower lip and licking into his mouth, before finally reaching for the waistband of his pants.

It won’t be long for the battlefields of Eden now. Amber intends to lie with him until she can’t any longer. It’s the closest she’s able to give him to a proper goodbye.


End file.
